Lágrima Escarlate
by Stef-kun
Summary: Fic inspirada pelo servidor Ragnaturn, com seu sistema de raças ;D Vampiros/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hoje a cidade de Prontera estava ainda mais viva, cheia de mercadores e lojas. Pessoas andavam rapidamente pelas ruas lotadas, cuidando de seus afazeres. Kazfiel estava exultante, caminhando enquanto o sol do meio-dia aquecia seu cabelo azul. Finalmente seu treinamento das artes arcanas estava completo, só faltava ele se tornar parte de alguma raça. Seu conhecimento sobre isso era muito pequeno, mas talvez seu amigo Remiel podia ajudar nisso. Eles não se viam a anos.

Passando pelas casas e templos mais ricos da cidade, ele chegou numa área encoberta pelas sombras, onde o sol era completamente ofuscado. Seus músculos se tensionaram, prontos para qualquer sinal. Uma sombra pairava sobre o telhado de uma das casas, vigiando os arredores atentamente. Subitamente, ela pulou e parou perfeitamente na frente de Kazfiel.

"Remiel!"

"Kazfiel, você nao devia andar por aqui, é perigoso." Apesar do aviso, o sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que ele estava gostando da situação.

Seu cabelo castanho caía graciosamente sobre seus ombros, em contraste com a pele extremamente pálida, diferente de como Kazfiel a lembrava. Sua armadura era diferente, toda preta com fios prateados nos braços e pernas. Um símbolo semelhante a uma rosa adornava a roupa de seda que cobria seu peito.

"Você está tao diferente..." e elegante, mas ele não queria admitir aquilo em voz alta. Seu gosto pelo lado masculino não seria bem visto pelos outros, ainda mais Remiel.

"Talvez você possa deduzir porque eu estou assim." Seu sorriso ficou maior, mostrando dois caninos afiados; a marca dos vampiros. Seus dentes tinham um brilho perolado.

Kazfiel ficou extremamente entusiasmado; talvez ele finalmente pudesse mudar de raça hoje, com a ajuda do amigo. Ele tinha um fascínio especial por vampiros.

"Remiel, por favor, me ajude a mudar de raça!"

"Se quiser, eu te ajudo a virar um vampiro, igual a mim." Kazfiel concordou balançando a cabeça. "Ótimo, então venha comigo."

As técnicas para mudança de raça eram guardadas com muito zelo e passadas de geração em geração apenas pela família real de Rune-Midgard. Se ele nao aceitasse a oferta de Remiel, provavelmente não haveria outra chance.

Os dois chegaram ate a Kafra da cidade, e o vampiro cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Talvez fosse só uma precaução para que outras pessoas nao ficassem sabendo onde se encontravam esses lugares secretos. As Kafras teleportavam qualquer um sem distinção, contanto que a pessoa tivesse certeza de onde estava indo.

Remiel segurou firmemente na mão de Kazfiel, que corou discretamente. Ele só se lembrava agora de como a mão do amigo podia segurar tão firmemente a sua. Elas se encaixavam com perfeição. Apesar disso, estava extremamente fria.

Num piscar de olhos, a cidade em torno deles desapareceu, sendo substituída pela escuridão total. Kazfiel nao fazia idéia do que o esperava nas trevas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lentamente a escuridão se dissipou, dando lugar a um grande salão. A luz das velas dispostas em candelabros por todas as paredes nao ajudava a iluminar o lugar. Um par de janelas gigantes e bem trabalhadas estavam dispostas no fundo, mostrando uma brilhante lua cheia. A noite devia ser eterna ali.

Era estranho nao ter ninguém; apenas os dois, parados em cima de um grande tapete vermelho.

"Bem, se quiser se tornar vampiro, é este o lugar. Esta pronto?" Apesar de parecer calmo, ele quase podia sentir a mão de Remiel tremer de entusiasmo. Kazfiel tinha a sensação de que mesmo se quisesse, nao poderia sair de lá.

"Sim, estou pronto." Ele agradeceu silenciosamente ao fato que a sua voz nao falhou. Ele também mal podia esperar pelo momento. "Ei...quem vai me transformar em vampiro?"

"Eu, é claro. Por que?", seu rosto se tornou sério repentinamente.

"Não, nada..."

Ainda de mãos dadas, Remiel guiou Kazfiel pelo tapete, ate chegarem de frente para a lua cheia. Ele o encostou na parede.

"Não tenha medo, tudo vai dar certo." A voz dele era apenas um sussuro agora, e pouco ajudou a acalmar. Seus olhos tinham um brilho escarlate.

Kazfiel fechou os olhos com medo de tremer. Logo ele sentiu as presas afiadas do amigo fincando em sua carne. Por quanto tempo ele tinha esperado por aquilo, por estar tão perto dele?

Ele se sentia estranhamente feliz com aquela intimidade. Todos aqueles dias em sua infância que ele passou, brincando com ele, agora pareciam muito distantes; com o passar do tempo, o treinamento e o trabalho se tornaram mais importantes do que a amizade. Ele nunca teve a coragem de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Re...rem..." Sua voz sumiu, sendo sobreposta pelo

som das presas rasgando e sugando. Era tanto de uma vez que deslizava pela sua roupa, formando uma poça ensanguentada aos seus pés. Sua visão embaralhada escurecia a cada segundo; ele tentava fugir, ou pelo menos se mexer, mas a fraqueza era paralisante e Remiel o mantinha preso firmemente na parede.

A dor era excruciante e sua cabeça latejava com a perda contínua de sangue. Aquilo não podia durar muito mais tempo, ou logo ele estaria morto. Porém, Remiel nao parecia nem ter começado ainda; ele sentia imenso prazer enquanto sugava a vida de Kazfiel num ritmo frenetico. Por quê tinha que doer tanto? Ele sentia que algo mais que seu sangue estava sumindo.

Por quê? ...

Havia alguma coisa terrivelmente errada com ele. Ele se sentia...usado. Usado, violado e vazio. Traído. Ele não tinha razão nenhuma para se sentir assim, e tentou esquecer aquilo. Mas as presas pareciam tocar a sua alma de tão fundas, e aquele sentimento de traição crescia cada vez mais e mais, como se enchesse o espaço vazio dentro dele, onde antes estava o seu sangue. Uma lágrima caiu do seu olho, sumindo entre o turbilhão de emoções e a poça escarlate sob seus pés.

Finalmente as presas se retraíram, deixando Kazfiel num estado de torpor. Remiel soltou seu corpo e ele caiu de cara no tapete. Sua gargalhada ecoava pelo salão.

Morrer agora parecia ser tão bom, tão doce.

A morte não viria tão cedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Podiam ter se passado segundos ou anos, e nao faria muita diferença num lugar como aquele. Sua energia ia voltando lentamente enquanto tentava se mexer, mas não conseguia. Ele se sentia tão desconfortável que parecia que tinha passado a noite deitado no chão frio de mármore. Um raio de luz quente batia diretamente em sua face, aumentando a vontade dele mudar de posição.

Ele realmente estava se transformando? Talvez todo aquele sofrimento tivesse sido um preço justo a pagar, considerando o poder superior que um vampiro possuía. A sua memória do dia anterior era muito fraca e nublada; a única coisa que conseguia lembrar com certeza era a dor intensa.

Forçando os olhos a abrir, descobriu que a luz nao machucava os seus olhos tanto quanto antes. Na posição que estava, ele so conseguia enxergar o teto. Este estava tão alto que olhos normais nao conseguiriam visualizar o acabamento perfeito e as imagens intrincadas. Mas aqueles olhos nao eram comuns; eles podiam inspecionar cada detalhe minucioso do lugar. Eram os olhos de um vampiro.

O tempo continuou passando indefinidamente até que ele se sentiu forte o suficiente para levantar. O movimento foi tão rápido que seu cérebro mal captou que estava de pé. Todos os seus sentidos estavam extremamente aguçados; era como se ele estivesse cego a vida toda e pudesse ver agora.

Ele reconheceu o salão como sendo o mesmo em que recebeu a derradeira mordida a não muito tempo. As duas janelas deixavam passar raios de sol ofuscantes, mostrando que a noite naquele lugar não era tão eterna quanto ele imaginava. Estranhamente, não havia nenhum sinal de sangue no chão. O tapete vermelho devia servir justamente para esconder algo do tipo.

Kazfiel começou a pensar se ainda tinha sangue, ficou parado e colocou uma das mãos em volta do pulso. Naquele silêncio ele conseguia sentir as batidas sincronizadas do coração. Ele nao conseguia lembrar se vampiros deviam ou não ter sangue...

"Vejo que está acordado..." disse Remiel, apoiado numa das estátuas que decoravam a entrada do salão. "Como está se sentindo?"

Havia algo de diferente no galante vampiro; uma aura que denotava perigo. Seus olhos perderam o brilho da noite passada e eram agora um âmbar escurecido. Apesar disso Kazfiel se sentia seguro, graças aos seus sentidos aguçados.

"Bem, eu acho... o que você fez realmente vai me transformar?" Dando uma olhada rápida na mão ele notou que estava pálida; porém bem menos que a de Remiel.

"Espero que não esteja duvidando de mim. De qualquer modo, temo que não poderá sair deste castelo por algum tempo."

Castelo? Realmente era um lugar muito luxuoso...mas como as Kafras teriam conhecimento de um lugar assim? Talvez Remiel fosse o dono de tudo.

"Por quanto tempo?" Ao ouvir isso, Remiel deu as costas e saiu andando pelo castelo, gesticulando para que Kazfiel o seguisse.

Aquele salão na verdade era um dos lugares mais altos e fazia parte da construção principal. Eles passaram silenciosamente pelos corredores vazios, todos impecáveis, mas com um ar sombrio. As dezenas de portas estavam firmemente trancadas, exceto uma de ouro que dava para uma vasta biblioteca, toda construída com mármore branco. Ele começou a perceber o quanto não conhecia sobre o amigo e seus pertences.

Após descerem vários lances de escada, chegaram no que parecia ser o salão de entrada, com estátuas de deuses famosos de Rune-Midgard em cada canto; a de Odin era a mais resplandecente de todas. Ele sabia que não conseguiria juntar as mãos em torno dos gigantescos pilares que sustentavam o teto. Um portão enferrujado adornava a saída do castelo, e suas aberturas mostravam um simples, mas elegante jardim.

"Para sair daqui, terá que passar pelo meu teste..."

Remiel levantou a mão direita em direçao ao portão, embuindo-a com energia. Uma aura roxa envolveu a mão e então desapareceu com a mesma rapidamente. Uma barreira translúcida cobriu toda a entrada. "De agora em diante você irá morar aqui comigo...não me entenda mal, mas um vampiro novo pode ser muito perigoso."

"Teremos treinos diariamente para que possa ganhar controle sobre seus poderes. Quando tiver controle total, poderá passar facilmente por esta barreira. Tente descansar por enquanto, para começarmos logo."

Kazfiel achou que tudo aquilo fazia sentido, e não contestou nada. Após conversarem mais um pouco, ele foi para seu novo quarto. Era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, com uma cama grande e confortável. Não fazia sentido ele voltar agora, sem controle sobre suas habilidades. Seria uma desonra para a família.

Feliz com sua decisão, ele guardou seu cajado e outros equipamentos no armário, se deitou e logo adormeceu profundamente. Ele não fazia idéia da encrenca em que estava se metendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kazfiel tentava continuar confinado em seu quarto esperando o tempo passar, mas a sua paciência também tinha limites. Remiel tinha sempre o cuidado de denotar o quanto era importante treinar antes de sair do castelo, e que ele não podia ficar andando sozinho. Tentar fugir sem ser notado se tornou quase uma brincadeira; mas o que ele realmente queria era saber o que estava escondido nos varios aposentos trancados.

Hoje era um daqueles dias. Ele andou sem fazer barulho até a porta, olhou para cada lado do corredor e então desceu as escadas. O objetivo era chegar num dos corredores onde ele sabia que Remiel não costumava passar, senão corria o risco de ser pego a qualquer momento. Quando era hora de algum treino, Remiel sabia onde o encontrar com uma facilidade quase assustadora, mas ele passava a maior parte do tempo em aposentos afastados.

Por falar em treino, eles eram tão básicos que pareciam ser uma enganação. Ele não se sentia mais forte ou habilidoso. Na verdade, apesar dele ter se recuperado do cansaço e dos efeitos recorrentes da mordida, sua mente se sentia estranhamente fraca. Nesse ritmo ele não passaria pela barreira tão cedo.

Ele continou andando silenciosamente, passando pelos corredores que sua memória reconhecia, até que chegou num ponto onde ele não sabia o que tinha à frente. Normalmente era ali que Remiel aparecia e o levava de volta, mas não havia absolutamente ninguém. O caminho era totalmente escuro. Kazfiel se concentrou procurando a energia da vida dentro de si, e quando a tocou, conjurou a magia e deu vida a ela.

"Chama Reveladora!," disse com um sussurro.

O calor flutuante dava mais segurança enquanto andava pelos corredores escuros. Sentindo que não havia tanto perigo de ser pego ali, tentou forçar a maçaneta de cada porta que passava, mas sem sorte. Uma escadaria pequena dava para o andar de baixo, iluminada por tochas. Quando ele se aproximou e começou a descer o lance, uma parede invisível impediu seu progresso.

Kazfiel estava acostumado com esse tipo de barreira. Ela não poderia ter sido conjurada por um vampiro ou cavaleiro como Remiel. Os símbolos arcanos em torno dela piscavam em intervalos contínuos. Ele encostou a mão nela, sentindo a magia fluir para a ponta de seus dedos e a soltou. A barreira translúcida escureceu ate desaparecer por completo. Se Remiel não tinha conjurado isso, devia fazer parte de uma das defesas naturais do castelo.

Aquele definitivamente não era um castelo comum...

O chão do subsolo era rochoso, frustrando os esforços de Kazfiel em tentar manter silêncio. Ele não tinha muito tempo embaixo até que outro treino começasse, mas ele sentia que algo o chamava. Subitamente, um objeto invisível roçou em seu braço e a chama em torno dele se apagou, envolvendo-o na completa escuridão. Tinham armadilhas ali também.

As paredes estavam molhadas e ainda frescas, com um líquido que ele nao conseguia identificar. Ele passou um dedo na parede rochosa e tocou a ponta da língua. Tinha um gosto levemente metálico.

Virando o corredor, seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente com a luvada de vento frio que passou. Ele avançou, tentando sentir a aproximação de outras barreiras e armadilhas. Várias aberturas na parede sem vidro ou grades deixavam o ar passar. O brilho pálido da lua iluminava a passagem estreita, revelando uma porta enferrujada no fim. Como sempre, estava trancada também.

Mas aquela era especial. Kazfiel fixou as duas mãos na porta e forçou o máximo que pode. Uma barreira arcana se materializou na frente dela, pegando-o desprevinido. Ele não recuou e concentrou a magia nas mãos, destruíndo a barreira. No mesmo momento a porta cedeu e abriu por completo.

Um quarto escuro estava na frente dele, também com pequenas aberturas para o ar. Correntes pendiam na parede, quase tocando o chão, pingando sangue. Um corpo pequeno estava preso num canto, fora do alcance da luz. Era um calabouço.

Ele sentia as batidas rápidas do coração enquanto esperava na entrada, imobilizado, tentando encontrar um sinal de vida naquele lugar silencioso e assustador. Um sussurro quebrou aquele silêncio.

" Olá, mestre"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Veio sentir mais prazer? Acho que você está meio carente...ja é a segunda vez hoje." Ela parecia estar se divertindo falando sozinha, e soltou uma gargalhada rouca.

"Eu não sou Remiel." Ele se afastou da entrada e um pouco mais de luz passou pela entrada, iluminando quem estava no canto. Era uma mulher jovem, com longos cabelos loiros, desarrumados e embaraçados. Seu corpo completamente nu estava permeiado de sangue seco.

Ela esticou mais as pernas, esperando ele se aproximar. "Um dos amigos dele então? Não se preocupe, terá um tratamento especial..."

"Err...eu não vim aqui para isso." Ele sentia que seu rosto estava quente de vergonha e não queria clarear o lugar, mas precisava saber se havia alguma coisa importante escondida ali, e talvez salvá-la também. Sentindo que não haviam armadilhas, ele invocou a presença reconfortante da chama. A mulher soltou um grito quase ensurdecedor.

"Desligue essa coisa!" Ela tentou soltar as mãos da parede para tapar os olhos.

Não havia nada valioso no lugar, aparentemente. Após uma inspeção rapida ele apagou a chama e ela visivelmente relaxou; seus olhos não estavam acostumados com tanta luz.

"Se não veio aqui para "isso", veio para que?"

"Bem, eu achei que ia encontrar alguma coisa importante aqui embaixo, para que eu pudesse entender melhor Remiel...eu sinto que alguma coisa está errada."

"Como você veio parar aqui?" Juntando as pernas de volta, ela fixou seus olhos vermelhos e cansados atentamente nele.

"Ele me trouxe aqui para me transformar em vampiro..."

A mulher ficou silenciosa por muito tempo, e então começou a gargalhar novamente. Kazfiel se sentiu humilhado. Qual era o problema com ela? Talvez Remiel estivesse ouvindo ela agora, estivesse andando para lá naquele exato momento...

"Acho que já era hora do Mestre encontrar outra pessoa ingênua..."

"Como assim?"

"O que mais ele prometeu a você?"

Kazfiel descreveu a maioria dos eventos: a barreira na entrada, a mordida e os treinamentos que não tinham progresso nenhum.

"Preste muita atenção no que eu vou te dizer. O mestre só captura pessoas que possuem alguma ligação com ele: amor, amizade ou algo do tipo. Exatamente por isso é difícil duvidar dele. Se você decidir ou não acreditar em mim, a escolha é sua."

"O objetivo dele é drenar a força vital das pessoas, e ficar mais forte. Ele começa isso com a mordida," ela virou a cabeça, mostrando uma marca de presas em seu pescoço. Ele provavelmente tinha uma parecida. "Quando ele morde alguem, uma ligação inquebrável é estabelecida com a pessoa. No momento que elal se formou, você nao sentiu nenhuma emoção estranha?"

"Havia alguma coisa terrivelmente errada com ele. Ele se sentia... usado. Usado, violado e vazio. Traído"

"Quando ele forma a ligação, as intençoes dele tocam as suas por um instante, e isso pode mexer com os seus sentimentos. Depois disso, é fácil. Ele prende as pessoas nesse castelo, e a própria magia daqui nos enfraquece. Eu mesmo não durarei muito tempo. Mas você ainda pode escapar, eu acho..."

"Mas não pode ser verdade! Eu...eu não sei se devo confiar no que você diz..."

"Claro que não. É muito mais difícil aceitar quando é alguem próximo a você que faz isso. Mas tenha certeza de que se continuar aqui, será muito pior depois. A ligação entre vocês fica cada vez mais forte. Ele poderá te localizar em qualquer lugar, ainda mais aqui onde ele vive."

"Quando era hora de algum treino, Remiel sabia onde o encontrar com uma facilidade assustadora"

Ele não podia negar que tudo fazia sentido, até demais. Se era verdade, ele tinha que fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

"Eu não posso fugir com aquela barr-"

"Aquela barreira é um truque. As únicas barreiras aqui são arcanas; um cavaleiro não poderia conjurar uma. Este castelo e suas defesas não pertencem a ele também...alguém o ajuda secretamente."

"Se eu te soltar, você pode fugir comigo..."

sua magia não pode me libertar. Você deve se apressar." Ela passou a língua pelos lábios. "...mas antes de qualquer coisa, passe na biblioteca. As vezes, pessoas vem visitar o mestre, e sou convidada para os salões superiores do castelo, para garantir que eles saiam...satisfeitos daqui."

"Numa dessas visitas, um homem deixou um livro muito peculiar em uma das mesas. Eu senti que era algo especial... tente reaver o livro antes de fugir e talvez tenha mais sorte."

Kazfiel concordou com a cabeça e saiu do calabouço, fechando a porta para nao deixar pistas de que alguém tinha passado por ali. Ele não sabia mais o que deveria sentir em relação a tudo aquilo. Sua única certeza era que tinha que correr, fugir...

Nada seria como antes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cada tossida era como um golpe certeiro em seu estômago. Sangue escorria pela sua boca, mas ele não tinha tempo para limpar o queixo. A dor era cada vez mais frequente, tirando lentamente o pouco de sanidade que ele tinha guardado. Talvez se tivesse resistido à tentação as coisas não iriam terminar assim. Seus poderes não lhe valiam de nada agora; ele estava completamente sozinho.

Apesar de suas suspeitas, ele não tinha certeza de quem estava interferindo. Se acusasse o mestre desnecessariamente, não haveria volta. Ele tinha que continuar com o plano, pelo menos por enquanto...

Mas como, com a ligação tão fraca? Era como se tudo estivesse coberto por neblina. Talvez Kazfiel ainda estivesse no castelo, mas nem ele conseguiria encontrar-lo sozinho. E se o bruxo ja tinha fugido, ele não poderia ir atrás dele e deixar Melody ali...

Seus olhos passaram preguiçosamente pelo quarto simples. O armário tinha vários suprimentos e objetos pessoais guardados. Um cajado de madeira com uma grande esfera vermelha presa na ponta estava apoiado na parede.

O cajado...

Seu coração batia freneticamente enquanto tentava juntar fôlego para continuar correndo; seus músculos cansados continuavam na mesma posição, prontos para qualquer ameaça que pudesse aparecer num dos corredores silenciosos.

Ele segurava um livro velho com uma capa carmesim e dourada firmemente entre as duas mãos. Seria impossível não achar esse calhamaço colorido entre os inúmeros outros com gravuras monocromáticas. Mas ele nao tinha tempo para abri-lo agora.

Cada passagem parecia levar para um lugar parecido, em círculos. Ele correu e correu até chegar no salão familiar de entrada,. A barreira translúcida pairava à frente, como se esperasse o seu toque. Exatamente como a mulher disse, ele passou ileso.

Por um momento ele pensou em voltar ao seu quarto e pegar suas coisas, mas o risco era muito grande; ele nao sabia o quão forte a ligação estava naquele momento. E se ele encontrasse Remiel no caminho... ele sabia que seus olhos não poderiam mentir para ele.

Apesar disso, a corrida lhe deu tempo suficiente para endurecer seu coração e pensar sobre suas decisões. Ele sabia que não poderia fugir do destino que o inescrupuloso vampiro tinha imposto em seu caminho, não poderia fugir para sempre. Além disso, aquele castelo parecia ser isolado do resto de Rune-Midgard. Seria difícil encontrar uma Kafra naquele momento. Quando achou que a distância estava boa o suficiente, ele se sentou numa grande rocha plana cercada por árvores e abriu o livro.

Este era dividido em vários capítulos, com ilustraçoes no começo de cada um. Cada página folheada aumentava a sua frustração; tudo estava escrito com símbolos exóticos e cuidadosamente trabalhados. O castelo continuava onipotente à distância, rindo de seus esforços em tentar encontrar alguma solução para tudo aquilo. Ele era otimista demais, pensando que um livro estranho deixado por um estranho, "amigo" de Remiel, iria ajudar.

Seu dedo folheou o resto das páginas mecanicamente, cada página igual a outra... !

O que era aquilo? Ele voltou a última pagina e havia algo numa letra vermelha vibrante, muito diferente dos símbolos e em sua própria lingua, contrastando com a folha amarelada. Parecia ter sido escrito com pressa; não passava de um garrancho.

"Ela conhece a resposta."

Ela? ... Havia algo escrito mais embaixo; instruções de como formar um circulo mágico, quais ervas coletar...

Tudo parecia perfeitamente esquematizado; ele se sentia parte de alguma trama muito maior, mas ao mesmo tempo sem escolha nenhuma. Ou ele esperaria aqui e morreria quando a ligação se fortalecesse o suficiente ou agiria conforme o livro instruía...

Fechando o livro, ele pulou da pedra e andou rapidamente pela floresta. Era inevitável lembrar de sua infância de novo... ele costumava colher ervas para o curandeiro local junto com Remiel, e já sabia identificar cada tipo diferente. Não foi difícil juntar tudo que estava indicado; a última delas esperava pacientemente na beira de um riacho.

Após colhê-la, ele lembrou de quanto tempo fazia que não se refrescava. Deixando as ervas e o livro de lado, Kazfiel mergulhou o rosto, se deliciando com a água fria, esquecendo de tudo por alguns doces segundos. A realidade foi implacável ao expulsar seu corpo e mente do refúgio líquido. Ele precisava voltar para dentro, mergulhar por completo; para sempre. Talvez morrer afogado não fosse uma idéia tão ruim...

Mas alguém olhava diretamente para ele, um rosto pálido sobre a água. Quem poderia ser? Ele instintivamente tentou empunhar o cajado, só para depois lembrar amargamente que ele provavelmente estava jogado em algum canto daquele castelo sombrio.

Aquele ser estranho o assustava, com seus olhos extremamente vermelhos e radiantes. Seus cabelos negros e desarrumados pareciam um ninho sem vida.

Quando ele virou a cabeça para se levantar, o ser estranho se mexeu, imitando-o. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar a face estranha, e uma mão igual emergiu do riacho. Era o seu reflexo.

Aquela... aberração não era um vampiro, nem um humano. Como ele voltaria para a sua família e amigos agora? Ele não era nada agora...

Por um momento ele esperou que uma lágrima ardida caísse de seus olhos, mas nada veio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A cada passo que ele dava, se aproximando do círculo, este brilhava mais e mais forte, passando do azul para o roxo enquanto as ervas espalhadas queimavam. Quando enfim chegou ao centro, luz envolveu completamente seu corpo e ele desmaiou...

Quando acordou, estava em cima de uma grande plataforma branca e dourada, no meio do céu. O chão era muito frio, quase congelante, se isso era possível; ele levantou rapidamente. Os feixes de luz ofuscavam sua vista. Um cheiro leve de canela passava por todo o lugar; sua mente clareava a cada vez que respirava. Avançando pelo caminho sinuoso, ele não encontrava nenhuma mudança na paisagem.

Tempo parecia não significar nada ali... e após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele chegou no fim. Uma estátua de pedra estava no topo de um pedestal esplendoroso. Correntes pendiam das colunas que a cercavam, envolvendo o corpo da linda mulher alada e imóvel. Ele sentia que estava cometendo um sacrilégio, aparecendo na frente de algo tão majestoso com seus olhos assassinos e o cabelo negro como a noite...

"Qual é o desejo do seu coração?"

Kazfiel não se sentiu assustado com a voz melodiosa que ecoava em sua cabeça. Ele era atraído pelo poder irradiado pela estátua, sua mão esticando lentamente para tocá-la, os olhos perdendo o brilho.

"Qual é o desejo do seu coração?"

Ele piscou duas vezes. "Quero o poder para esmagar meus inimigos."

"Que assim seja...".

Seu corpo perdeu todo o controle, e avançou em direção à mulher. Ele tinha se tornado tão patético... Aproveitando cada chance para esquecer tudo e se afogar no âmago da tristeza.

Porém, quando ele a tocou, seu corpo queimou como se estivesse envolvido em fogo, como se tivesse tocado o próprio sol. Tentando puxar a mão de volta, sua vista embaralhou e ele ouviu a gargalhada familiar de Remiel ressoando repetidamente em sua cabeça. A mão não saiu do lugar.

"Esse não é o desejo do seu coração. A falta de sinceridade lhe custará caro."

Não era o desejo do coração...? Ele tentava organizar os pensamentos enquanto seu corpo queimava numa lentidão excruciante. O pedido era para esmagar os inimigos...mas não era isso que ele queria; ele queria que tudo voltasse como era antes. Aquele amor não tinha sumido de verdade.

"Eu quero... o poder para salvar a quem eu amo."

A atração cedeu e ele conseguiu puxar a mão, caindo para trás aliviado. Sua pele continuava perfeitamente pálida. Um ser etéreo apareceu na frente da estátua. Era a própria mulher representada em pedra, aparecendo na sua frente com vestes de seda branca e uma tiara de esmeraldas.

"Ajoelhe-se diante de mim, humano corrompido pelas trevas."

Novamente, seu corpo obedeçeu sem questionamento.

"Ofereça sua alma em sacrifício para mim, a Valquíria Silmeria, e o desejo do seu coração se tornará realidade."

Um humano corrompido...sem querer ele riu um pouco, liberando ar pelas narinas. Após tudo aquilo, ele não tinha muito a perder; ele precisava concluir o trabalho, não importando os meios.

"O que tenho que fazer?"

A Valquíria, como sempre despojada de qualquer emoção, proferiu longos encantos lentamente, para que Kazfiel os repetisse. Quando terminou, uma adaga prateada se materializou em sua mão nua. Com agilidade, ela avançou e cravou-a no coração do

bruxo.

"Você saberá o que fazer na hora." Quando se deu por conta, ele estava numa sala diferente e escura. Aqueles teletransportes involuntários ja estavam se tornando frequentes demais...

Tateando pelas paredes e colunas, ele alcançou um corredor diferente e bem trabalhado. Havia um vazio diferente dentro dele; ele imaginava como seria viver sem alma. Ele também não conseguia distinguir se a Valquíria era boa ou má.

Ele deixou esses pensamentos de lado quando percebeu um brilho estranho que irradiava da mão direita. Quando levantou-a para verificar a fonte de luz, encontrou um anel preso no dedo anular, com uma inscrição simbolizando o sol gravada na frente. Com a ajuda da luz, ele alcançou lugares bem mais distantes. O único caminho era para cima. Ele reconhecia as estátuas e colunas naquele salão.

Foi ali que tudo começou.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Portões antes trancados estavam escancarados, esperando sua passagem. Ele ascendeu até as câmaras finais do castelo, deixando o instinto guiar seu corpo. Poças de sangue parecidas com as encontradas no calabouço eram frequentes no chão.

Por fim, passou silenciosamente por um grande portão negro, chegando num quarto quase sem paredes; as numerosas janelas inutilizavam o uso de velas. Um vulto permanecia curvado ao pé de uma cama luxuosa. O anel emitiu um pulso forte de luz em resposta.

Era Remiel ali, sem dúvida. A luminosidade do anel atraiu sua atenção, olhos âmbar focando em Kazfiel. Filetes de sangue escorriam pela roupa.

"E você ainda volta... me deixe em paz! Vou arrancar cada gota de sangue do seu corpo... ," disse, soltando uma gargalhada desesperada.

Apesar das ameaças, ele não conseguia ficar assustado. Quando Remiel levantou da cama, seu corpo tremeu de dor. Havia mais alguém metido ali.

O tinido áspero do metal foi quase inaudível quando ele brandiu uma espada prateada e curvada com habilidade. O bruxo separou os pés, imitando a mesma posição de batalha. Sua única vantagem era a distância longa até ele.

Todos os magos eram frágeis por natureza; ele sabia que o primeiro golpe seria mortal. Remiel correu, encurtando a distância em poucos segundos. Kazfiel ergueu as mãos, conjurando barreiras de fogo e gelo em torno de si interminantemente. Ele não tinha motivos para poupar suas reservas de magia; seus dedos brilhavam, irradiando magia.

Milésimos de segundo agora... a espada vinha certeiramente na direção de sua garganta; ele tinha dúvidas se a barreira aguentaria. Então, ele sentiu outro pulso de luz. Sua percepção clareou. Ele tinha certeza absoluta do que tinha que fazer agora.

No momento que a lâmina tocou o gelo, o impacto rachou as janelas. Remiel tentou recuar, mas Kazfiel segurou seu pescoço com uma das mãos passando pelo gelo, avançou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

Ele tinha fantasiado muitas vezes com um momento como aquele, mas com certeza não daquele jeito. Mesmo sendo um simples toque dos lábios, o gosto metálico era forte. Devia ser horrível sentir aquelas presas afiadas roçarem em sua língua.

Silêncio.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor funcione..."

Todas as barreiras dissolveram quando o anel rachou, mandando uma rajada de energia em cima de Remiel. Ele foi mandado para o alto e bateu na parede do outro lado. Kazfiel correu em sua direção mancando, sentindo agora como suas energias estavam drenadas. O vampiro estava de barriga para cima; uma fumaça roxa o envolvia.

"Remiel!," ele colocou uma mão sob sua cabeça e outra sobre seu peito, chacoalhando-o levemente. "Diga alguma coisa!"

Suas pálpebras abriram; olhos âmbar focalizaram-se nos escarlate de Kazfiel, e então seu corpo amoleceu. Ele abraçou o vampiro firmemente.

Não, não... tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Remiel não podia estar morto...

Tudo deveria ter dado certo, conforme as instruçoes. Vasculhando sua memória, ele conseguia lembrar vividamente o que estava antes selado no anel.

A cada verso recitado, ele sentia sua alma se esvaindo; seu corpo mal aguentava. Quando não tinha forças para continuar de pé, a valquíria entonou sua voz melodiosa novamente.

"Pelos seus esforços admiraveis, receberá o anel divino, Rheingold. Ele te protegerá em horas de necessidade e cumprirá o desejo do seu coração, o desejo de salvar outro homem... o contrato de poder só pode ser selado com um beijo. Porém, cuidado."

"O anel so funciona corretamente contra indivíduos que renunciaram ao amor completamente. Se essa condição não for realizada, nem eu posso medir as consequências..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

O cabelo dele era tão, tão macio...

Ele estava sentado no chão, acariciando o corpo morto que jazia em seus braços. Cacos de vidro espalhados por todo o chão refletiam os últimos raios de sol. Realmente não restava mais nada para ele, absolutamente nada. O ar frio passava implacavelmente pelo seu corpo.

Cada vez que tentava fechar o olho, lágrimas amargas caiam enquanto revivia os acontecimentos em sua mente. Então ele notou a bela espada curvada no chão, perto da cama. Rastejando para longe de Remiel, ele tomou-a nas mãos, passando o polegar pelo punho trabalhado, e então se levantou, segurando a ponta da espada na direção do seu pescoço, com o gume virado para baixo. Ele só queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez...

Fechando os olhos, ele forçou a espada em sua direção.

Um som metálico ecoou pelo quarto; a ponta tinha batido em alguma coisa. Ele abriu os olhos e tudo continuava igual. Novamente ele tentou forçar a espada, mas não conseguia. A cada tentativa, o anel soltava um pouco de luz.

Ele tentou outras partes do corpo, até mesmo fazer um pequeno corte no braço, mas não conseguia.

"Sua alma está prometida à mim. Sua hora ainda não chegou."

Seus dedos envolveram o dedo anular para arrancar o anel, e novamente nada. Kazfiel foi tomado pelo desespero. Tudo tinha sido perdido... seu amigo, sua aparência; sua humanidade. Ele sequer poderia voltar para sua família agora. Sua alma não lhe pertencia mais também... e ele não podia se matar. Novamente ele se encolheu no chão, chorando incessantemente.

Ele não fez menção em levantar nem quando ouviu passos em sua direção. Era a mulher presa no calabouço; agora com uma veste azul simples e um medalhão no pescoço.

"Você... tudo bem?", disse colocando as mãos nos ombros de Kazfiel.

"Eu..." Sua voz estava rouca. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu corri para cá o mais rápido que pude quando senti que os braceletes haviam perdido a força... eu nunca tinha vindo nessas câmaras do castelo... Oh! Remiel...", ela tinha desviado o olhar de Kazfiel e viu o cadáver num canto.

Se dependesse dele, nunca mais mencionariam aquele nome.

"Por favor venha comigo... eu sinto que algo muito ruim aconteceu, mas não podemos ficar aqui. Eu ouvi dizer que existe uma Kafra em algum aposento, escondida, de modo que só... ele... pudesse usá-la"

"Preciso pegar as minhas coisas no quarto antes..."

Depois de algum tempo ela cedeu e o acompanhou, muitos andares abaixo. Na companhia de uma pessoa

"normal", se é que poderia chamar alguém assim, ele se sentia muito melhor. Quando enfim chegaram, Kazfiel arrumou sua mala, aproveitando para se alimentar de parte dos suprimentos; ele não comia nada a muito tempo. Quando virou para oferecer um pouco a ela, franziu a sombrancelha.

"Nossa, isso é seu?" Ela estava admirando o seu antigo cajado, em cima de uma mesa de vidro, e se aproximou para segura-lo. Havia algo de diferente nele.

"Espere!", ele correu e segurou seu braço, impedindo que ela pudesse tocar o bastão. Uma névoa peculiar rodeava a esfera vermelha na ponta.

"Ele te protegerá em horas de necessidade e cumprirá o desejo do seu coração."

E se ele tivesse um novo desejo? Usando a mão com o anel, ele colocou-a em cima da esfera, que respondeu ao seu toque brilhando intensamente. A névoa se dissipou e ele empunhou o cajado novamente, com o ânimo renovado.

Depois de deixar a mulher segurar o cajado por um tempo, eles vasculharam os quartos até encontrarem uma Kafra, com sua roupa familiar e orelhas de gatinho. Dessa vez ele sentiu a luz os envolver, e eles estavam... em Prontera.

Logo ele lembrou de sua aparência e decidiu comprar roupas novas. Ela assentiu, entendendo seus motivos.

"Por falar nisso, eu nunca soube o seu nome. O meu é Kazfiel."

"Oh, é mesmo. Eu sou Melody."

Após andarem um pouco, enquanto pensavam sobre o que iriam fazer de agora em diante, ele sentiu uma presença o chamando. O cajado parecia emitir uma especie de força que apontava para algum lugar. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cinto e tirou o livro carmesim, pulando até a última página, com o garrancho vermelho. A mesma tinta se encontrava ali, mas só havia uma frase no meio do papel.

"Me encontre se puder."

Ele sempre teve pressentimentos que outra pessoa estava manipulando aqueles eventos. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Remiel antes... o sangue derramado pelo castelo provavelmente era dele. E a mesma névoa que saiu de seu corpo permeiava seu cajado, e este era atraído por alguma coisa desconhecida. A pessoa que deixou esse livro no castelo era a mesma que mandou as mensagens.

Será que ela queria ajudá-lo? Provavelmente perder a própria alma não estava na lista de coisas boas e dignas de ajuda.

"Ei!", Melody estava chacoalhando a mão na frente de Kazfiel, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ele perdeu um bom tempo explicando sobre como tinha achado o tal livro, as mensagens estranhas e o poder estranho contido em seu cajado.

"Bem, se você vai para lugares desconhecidos procurar um super vilão, eu realmente tenho que ir junto!" Ela começou a pular, entusiasmada.

"Err... tem certeza?"

"Mas é claro! Além do mais, eu devo isso a você... eu podia ter ficado presa para sempre naquele castelo. Agora vamos! Precisamos de mais roupas, suprimentos, armas..."

Kazfiel não insistiu para que ela não o acompanhasse; já havia passado o tempo em que ele era educado, tímido e paciente. Ele se sentia muito melhor com Melody ao seu lado. Ela saiu animada comprando várias coisas, apesar de muitas vezes inúteis... e com o seu dinheiro. Então ele riu, riu de verdade. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não se sentia realmente feliz?

E aquele era só o começo...


End file.
